disneyfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Sonic The Hedgehog (Film)
Sonic The Hedgehog Film is a sequel to the 2019 direct to DVD film Sonic the Hedgehog. Plot Come join Sonic, Sally, Tails, Cream, Knuckles, Amy, Big and Sticks. They all lives from the Mobius. When Sonic, Sally, Tails, Bunnie, Cream, Antoine, Rotor, Knuckles, Amy, Big and Sticks defected those Eggman's Robots and the villain human named it's Dr. Eggman, and he's the forces of evil. They have a great new songs. He's the fastest thing alive, he's way past cool, and saves the day. Models 3D 'Team Sonic' 01 Sonic 3D Sonic.png|Sonic the Hedgehog in Sonic The Hedgehog Film 03 Sonic 3D Tails.png|Miles "Tails" Prower in Sonic The Hedgehog Film 04 Sonic 3D Knuckles.png|Knuckles the Echidna in Sonic The Hedgehog Film 02 Sonic 3D Sally.png|Princess Sally Acorn in Sonic The Hedgehog Film 04 Sonic 3D Cream.jpg|Cream the Rabbit in Sonic The Hedgehog Film 06 Sonic 3D Amy.png|Amy Rose in Sonic The Hedgehog Film 22_antoine-sh.png|Antoine D'epardieu in Sonic The Hedgehog Film 23_bunnie-sh.png|Bunnie Rabbot in Sonic The Hedgehog Film 24_rotor-sh.png|Rotor Walrus in Sonic The Hedgehog Film 08 Sonic 3D Manic.png|Manic the Hedgehog in Sonic The Hedgehog Film 05 Sonic 3D Cosmo.jpg|Cosmo the Seedrian in Sonic The Hedgehog Film 09 Sonic 3D Sonia.png|Sonia the Hedgehog in Sonic The Hedgehog Film Big-sh.png|Big the Cat in Sonic The Hedgehog Film 09 Sonic 3D Tikal.png|Tikal the Echidna in Sonic The Hedgehog Film 12_Gamma_S3D.png|E-102 Gamma in Sonic The Hedgehog Film Shadow-sh.png|Shadow the Hedgehog in Sonic The Hedgehog Film Rouge-sh.png|Rouge the Bat in Sonic The Hedgehog Film Omega-sh.png|E-123 Omega in Sonic The Hedgehog Film Espio-sh.png|Espio the Chameleon in Sonic The Hedgehog Film Charmy-sh.png|Charmy the Bee in Sonic The Hedgehog Film Vector-sh.png|Vector the Crocodile in Sonic The Hedgehog Film Sonic_Legacy_Mighty.png|Mighty the Armadillo in Sonic The Hedgehog Film Sonic_Legacy_Ray.png|Ray the Flying Squirrel in Sonic The Hedgehog Film Sonic_Legacy_Tiara.png|Tiara Boobowski in Sonic The Hedgehog Film Blaze sh.png|Blaze the Cat in Sonic The Hedgehog Film Silver-sh.png|Silver the Hedgehog in Sonic The Hedgehog Film Marine-sh.png|Marine the Raccoon in Sonic The Hedgehog Film Jet-sh.png|Jet the Hawk in Sonic The Hedgehog Film Wave-sh.png|Wave the Swallow in Sonic The Hedgehog Film Storm-sh.png|Storm the Albatross in Sonic The Hedgehog Film Sticks-sh.png|Sticks the Badger in Sonic The Hedgehog Film Sonic_Legacy_Zooey.png|Zooey the Fox in Sonic The Hedgehog Film SBFAI_Perci.png|Perci the Bandicoot in Sonic The Hedgehog Film Songs *We're Going on the Vacations (Opening) - Song by Sonic, Sally, Tails, Cream, Knuckles and Amy. *Billie Jean - Song by Sonic the Hedgehog. *Escapade - Song by Princess Sally Acorn. *I Want You Back - Song by Miles "Tails" Prower. *Nightshade - Song by Cream the Rabbit. *Kiss the Girl - Song by Knuckles the Echidna. *Glass Slipper - Song by Amy Rose. *Wanna Be Starting Something - Song by Silver the Hedgehog. *Control - Song by Blaze the Cat. *Beat It - Song by Shadow the Hedgehog. *I Drove All Night - Song by Rouge the Bat. *Shining Star - Song by E-123 Omega. *Let's Wait Awhile - Song by Cosmo the Seedrian. *Rock With You - Song by Espio the Chameleon. *The Love You Save - Song by Charmy the Bee. *Can't Stop Rockin' - Song by Vector the Crocodile. *How Great is Our God - Song by Sonic the Hedgehog and Chorus. Transcript Sonic The Hedgehog Film Transcript. Videos 'Voice Reel Demos' Sonic The Hedgehog (Film) - Sonic The Hedgehog Voice Sonic The Hedgehog (Film) - Miles Tails Prower Voice Sonic The Hedgehog (Film) - Knuckles The Echidna Voice Sonic The Hedgehog (Film) - Princess Sally Acorn Voice Sonic The Hedgehog (Film) - Cream The Rabbit Voice Sonic The Hedgehog (Film) - Amy Rose Voice Voice Cast * Roger Craig Smith as Sonic the Hedgehog * Colleen Villard as Miles "Tails" Prower, Charmy Bee and Zooey the Fox * Travis Willingham as Knuckles the Echidna and Storm the Albatross * Tara Strong as Princess Sally Acorn * Michelle Ruff as Cream the Rabbit * Cindy Robinson as Amy Rose * Rob Paulsen as Antoine D'Coolette * Ashleigh Ball as Bunnie Rabbot * Cam Brainard as Rotor the Walrus * Tom Kenny as Manic the Hedgehog * Cree Summer as Cosmo the Seedrian * Louise Ridgeway as Sonia the Hedgehog * Kyle Herbert as Big the Cat * Grey DeLisle as Tikal the Echidna * Frank Welker as E-102 Gamma * Kirk Thornton as Shadow the Hedgehog and Orbot * Karen Strassman as Rouge the Bat * Vic Mignogna as E-123 Omega * Matthew Mercer as Espio the Chameleon * Keith Silverstein as Vector the Crocodile * Josh Keaton as Mighty the Armadillo * Amy Palant as Ray the Flying Squirrel * Veronica Taylor as Tiara Boobowski * Laura Bailey as Blaze the Cat and Omochao * Quinton Flynn as Silver the Hedgehog * Wendee Lee as Marine the Raccoon * Michael Yurchak as Jet the Hawk * Kate Higgins as Wave the Swallow * Nika Futterman as Sticks the Badger * Erin Fitzgerald as Perci the Bandicoot * Wally Wingert as Cubot * Ryan Drummond as Metal Sonic * Mike Pollock as Dr. "Robotnik" Eggman Category:Movies Category:Sega Movies Category:Sonic The Hedgehog Movies